


The Kids Are Alright

by Epic4ver1990



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic4ver1990/pseuds/Epic4ver1990
Summary: I stopped religiously watching GH around the time Kristina went off to college. I was a Kristina and Ethan shipper,  I’m disappointed that still hasn’t happened. I started watching again in December 2017 when Steve Burton returned as Jason and I was really excited, but I stopped watching when they started the whole Faison storyline. I also felt the younger cast didn’t have enough screen time or good storylines, so I decided to try a hand at it via Fanfic. I’ve  resurrected Morgan, I feel he died off prematurely.I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.
Relationships: Dante Falconeri/Lulu Spencer, Keesha Ward/ Curtis Ashford, Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Lainey Winters/ Original Male Character(s), Michael Corinthos III/Original Female Character(s), Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr., Morgan Corinthos/Original Female Character(s), Robert "Franco" Frank/Maxie Jones, Spencer Cassadine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Character Genealogy and occupation

Parents:  
Sonny Corinthos Sr. x Olivia Falconeri x Carly Benson x Jasper Jacks x Alexis Davis x Rick Lansing x Julian Jerome  
Offspring:  
Samantha McCall 39  
Donte Falconeri 33  
Michael Corinthos Jr. III 26  
Kristina Corinthos Davis 25  
Morgan Corinthos 22  
Molly Lansing Davis 21  
Josslyn Jacks 16

Parents:  
Laura Webber x Luke Spencer x Stavros Cassadine x Holly Sutton  
Offspring:  
Nikolas Cassadine 40  
Lucky Spencer 39  
Lulu Spencer 32  
Ethan Lovett 30

Parents:  
Mac Scorpio x Felicia Jones  
Offspring:  
Maxie Jones 32  
Georgie Jones 30( deceased) 

Parents:  
Elizabeth Webber x Zander Smith x Lucky Spencer x Sam McCall x Jason Morgan x Drew Cain x Kim Nero  
Offspring:  
Cameron Webber 16  
Oscar Nero 16  
Jake Morgan 11  
Aiden Spencer 8  
Danny Morgan 6  
Scout Cain1

Parents:  
Jordan Ashford x Shawn Butler (deceased)  
Offspring:  
Thomas "T.J." Ashford, Jr. 21

Parents:  
Keesha Ward x Curtis Ashford  
Offspring:  
Melondie Rose Ward-Ashford 20  
Koi Makenzie Ward-Ashford 16 

Parent:  
Faith Ward x John Richardson  
Offspring:  
Maya Ward- 31

Parents:  
Alexander Carter Jr x Lainey Winters  
Offspring:  
Bowie Carter 26  
Alexander Carter III 28  
Sebastian Carter 17  
Sabrina Carter 17

Parents:  
Nikolas Cassadine x Courtney Matthews (deceased)  
Offspring:  
Spencer Cassadine 18  
*********************************************  
Michael Corinthos Jr III: Millionaire CEO of ELQ

Kristina Corinthos Davis: Chrimson Fashion Magazine style and product manager.

Morgan Corinthos: heir to the Corinthos Organization 

Molly Lansing Davis: Criminal Defense law student

Josslyn Jax: High School student, Ballet dancer

Cameron Spencer: High School Student; Lacrosse player.

Thomas "T.J." Ashford, Jr.: Architecture student

Melondie Ashford: model

Koi Ashford: ballet dancer (the new girl) 

Ethan Lovett: Night club owner of the Hunted Star

Bowie Carter: Marketing Executive Assistant at Carter Inc.

Alexander Carter III: Executive Vice President of Sales at Carter Inc.

Sebastian Carter: lacrosse team captain and captain of the debate team.

Sabrina Carter: ballet dancer, science geek, running for class president. 

Spencer Cassadine: The Prince

Maya Ward: General Surgeon at General Hospital


	2. Episode 1

Maxie x Melondie 

Maxie sat in her office at a large antique, white oak desk going over the look book for next month's issue of Chrimson. She swayed side to side in the swivel chair that she had gotten herself last month, it was really coming in handy where her nerves were concerned. 

As she sat swiveling and drumming her signature red sharpie marker that she there came voice through the com at the edge of her desk. 

“ Ms. Jones, your 3 o’clock is here.” Come the female voice on the other end.

“ Thank you Deepika, send her in.” Maxie answered, putting away the spread of photos and articles that were spewed over the surface of her desk.

Maxie had become Managing editor to Chrimson only a few months ago. Kate Howard had finally decided it was time after 9 years of being first secretary, that she was ready. Maxie was finally achieving her dream.

She stood from her desk as the young woman walked in. Maxie greeted her with a hand shake, the girls height of 5’10” towering over Maxie’s petite 5’3” frame. 

“Melondie Ashford, it’s good to have you here. How was your flight?” Maxie asked as she gestured toward the plush white couch that sat in front of a ceiling to floor window. 

“ It was good, long, but good I was able to get some rest.” Melondie said as she took her seat.

“ That’s always good. I find that I like the longer flights. They’re better when dealing with time jumps..” 

“ I agree.”

“ So, how was Italy? Are you excited to be back in the states?”

“ Italy was great. It's a beautiful country, but I am happy to be home. I’ve missed Port Charles.”

***********************************  
Kristina x Ethan x Erica

“Ethan!” Was the first thing he heard as he woke. His head was pounding, squeezing his eyes shut against his headache, he heard the screeching sound of her voice yell out his name once again.  
“Ethan!” She hadn’t made it into the room yet, but she was close.

As he lifted his body, he noticed the weight of another body laid on top of his own. Blonde hair coming into view as he opened his eyes. 

“You, skank, out , now.” He heard Kristina say as the woman got up from where they laid on the floor of the Hunted Star.

“Did you just call me a skank?” His blonde companion stated hostilely . As they made their way to their feet. 

“Yes, out, now.” Kristina stated again gesturing toward the exit.

“ Excuse me. . .” The woman started taking a step closer to Kristina.

Ethan’s hand shot out taking her by the hand as quickly as his body would allow in his hungover condition getting her attention.  
“ You don’t want any problems with this one, trust me.” He said gesturing with his head for her to exit the premises. 

The young woman grabbed her shoes and purse off the poker table shooting a glare in Kristins direction as she went.  
“ I’ll call you later,” he yelled after her as she left and he sluggishly made his way over to the bar to pour himself a drink. 

“So, when were you going to let me know you were back in town?” Kristina asked walking up to the bar. 

He took a second to look at her. She looked different, her hair was shorter. Shoulder length, with loose waves and that blonde ombre thing women were doing now. It looked good on her. 

“ I figured we’d run into each other eventually.” He said taking a drink.

“ You figured we’d run into each other eventually.” Kristina re-stated. “ You’ve been here a month.”

“ I’ve been busy, the renovations for the remodel start next week. That lovely blonde that you so nicely asked to leave is my interior decorator.” He stated running a hand through his long hair. He had decided to let it grow out a year ago, it was passed his shoulders now. It wasn’t often that he let his hair hang loose, it would constantly fall forward into his face and quickly became irritating. Sitting his drink down he pulled a hair tie from his wrist and put his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. 

“So you’re staying?” 

“ Yes, we are looking to be up and running in two months.” 

“Okay, so what does that mean for us?”

“There is no us Kristina and there never should’ve been.” After taking another drink he said, “I thought you were into the lady’s now away or whatever.”

She stared at him wanting to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. All she could think of was how much of an asshole he was being and decided to go with that. “ You’re an asshole Ethan.”

“ Don’t I know it.”

“ What happened to you? You didn’t used to be like this, not with me anyway. This isn’t how you are with me——” before she could continue her words were cut off as a glass shattered against the wall. 

“ Kristina leave, please!” 

“ I’ll leave, but this isn’t finished.” She said, shaking her head she turned and left the room.  
*********************************************  
Josslyn x Sabrina x Spencer x Sebastian x Cameron x Oscar

Josslyn pushed her food across the cafeteria table she wasn’t in the mood to eat anything. She had ended things with Oscar yesterday and she had a recital to get ready for she shouldn’t even be thinking about him, but she was. It didn’t help that they hung out with the same crowd and she knew that he would probably be showing up any second. 

Sabrina sat next to her talking to Spencer. They were apparently going through something too. 

“ You can’t keep doing this.” Sabrina said as she got up from the lunch table walking to a nearby trash bin to dump her try.

“ I’m fine Bri.”Spencer said as he grabbed his try and followed her.

“ Are you? Because you don’t look like it” she said dumping her try and turning to face him. Placing her chocolate brown hands on the tan surface of his face angling it down to her so that she could look into his dark eyes. 

They were glazed over as she knew they would be. If he was smoking weed she wouldn’t have anything to say, but he was doing heroin and that scared her. She didn’t like what it was doing to him. His grades were good for now. To the outside world he was fine, but she could see the changes in him.

“Stop that.” He said turning his face from her and moving to dump his tray as her hands slid from his face. “I’m fine okay.”

“Yeah, until you’re not. Do you know what this stuff does to people? You may not be an addict yet, but when you are you won’t even know it. You’ll be too far gone by then.”

“Bri, I have it under control trust me okay.” He said coming back to face her gently kissing her forehead. “Do you trust me?” 

“ No, not while you’re on drugs.”

He rolled his eyes and went to sit back down leaving her to follow. 

Bash and Cam sat down then, talking about some new artists that they were going to see at Billy’s nightclub that night.

“BrookLynn said she’ll get us in.” Cam said as he sat down.

“BrookLynn’s in town?” Oscar said as he joined the group. 

“Yeah, she got in last night” Cam said taking a drink from his water bottle. “ She’s staying at the Quartermaine’s.”

“Hey, Joss.” She heard as she took notice to the person beside her, it was Sebastian

“ hey. “

“ Are you going?”

“ I don't know, I kinda just want to stay home.”

“What seriously?”

“Okay so what can we do to make you change your mind?”

“Nothing, I just don’t want to go. Actually none of us girls should be going. We have a recital on Saturday.” 

“I'm not going either.” Sabrina said from the other side of Joslyn. “ We have a 5 hour session after school to get ready for Tomorrow, I’m going to be drained.” 

“ Well I guess it’ll just be us guys then.” Spencer said standing up as the bell to end lunch rang. 

“Yeah, just don’t have too much fun.” Sabrina said walking away from the table to head to class.  
*********************************************  
Melondie x Tracy x Keesha x Koi x Monica

Melondie walked into the Quartermaine Mansion. She had never been here before, but she’d heard stories about the Quartermaines from her mother. 

Her mother Keesha Ward had lived with the Quartermaines during her late teens and into adulthood. She moved out a couple of years before meeting Melondie’s father, she hadn’t been back since, it had been almost 25 years. 

As she walked she could hear her mother’s voice come from a room on her right with huge double doors. Pulling one open she walked in.

“ Tracy, it'll only be for a week, my loft will be finished by then.”

“ Why don’t you stay in a Hotel then, there is no need for you Wards to keep on coming around this family now that Daddy’s gone.”

“ Wow, Tracy seriously. . .” Monica stopped mid sentence as Melondie entered the room. 

“ Hi. . .” Melondie said awkwardly.

“ This is my eldest daughter Melondie.” Keesha introduced her

“ There’s more of you, how many more of you are coming?” Tracy yelled, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Oh be quite Tracy.” Monica said walking over to Melondie. “ I’m Monica, I’m Alan’s wife. This is my home.” She said, shaking Melondie’s hand.

“ It’s nice to meet you.”

“What is it with this family and inviting strangers to live in this house?”

“ The Wards are family and we take in family. It’s what Edward would have wanted.” 

“ No Justus, Faith and Mya are family. Keesha is not even related to us. Didn’t you cause enough trouble last time you blew into town.”

“ Tracy they are staying and that’s final if you have an issue then you can leave for the week.” Monica said as she sat down on the sofa.

“ I think I will.” Tracy said as she walked out of the room. “ I just hope the house isn’t cleaned out by time I get back.”

Monica shook her head and turned to Keesha. “ So you weren’t able to tell what brings you to town, before Tracy interrupted us.

“ I’m a lawyer and I’m going to be practicing at Mason, Petrovich, and Miller law firm.”  
*********************************************  
Bowie x Michael

“When will I see you again?” Michael asked looking up from where he laid in tousled sheets on a king size bed in a suite at the Metro Court Hotel.

“Soon.” Answered the coffee colored beauty from the bathroom. 

“When’s soon?” He asked joining her in the bathroom.

“ Oh come on Quartermaine, are you getting clingy on me?” 

“It’s Corinthos and never, I would just like to know.” He said, moving her hair from her neck to place a kiss in its place. 

As he continued his trail down her neck she couldn’t help the shiver that claimed her as she answered. “ One week.”

“One week.” He said as he started removing her shirt.

“Michael. . . What are you doing? I have to check out in 30 minutes. I’m already doing a late check out. . .”

She was silenced as his mouth closed over hers. She molded her body into his turning slightly to deepen the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Michael said. “ My mom owns the place, I think they’ll make an exception.” Then he lifted her body bridal style and carried her back to bed. She felt his body tense slight and her eye went wide before saying. “I know what you’re about to do, you better nnoooo—-“ he sentence turn in to a yelled as she sailed the rest of the short distance to the bed. She looked up at Micheal eyes blazing, but she started laughing and said, “ asshole, you are going to so pay for that.” Michael couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. Pissing her off was always worth it, he thought to himself as he made his way to the bed.  
*********************************************  
Kristina x Molly

Kristina walked into her two bedroom, one bath apartment that she shared with her little sister Molly. She thought it would have driven her crazy having Molly as a roommate, but it was the complete opposite. Truth was she rarely saw Molly these days between Molly’s classes and her own workload, there just wasn’t much time to spend together. So, whenever their schedules didn’t collide they made sure to spend time together. 

It turns out this was one of those days and Kristina was in desperate need of a dose of Molly’s optimism. 

Their apartment had a modern open floor plan. The kitchen was on the right of the entrance, it had cream quartz countertops and white cabinets. The appliances were stainless steel, with an island double undermount sink. A grey sofa sat in front of a ceiling to floor window, with two burnt orange accent chairs that sat facing each other on either side. Dark oak wood floors were throughout the apartment except for the bedrooms which had smoke grey carpet. 

They decided to go with a bohemian theme, there were plants selectively placed throughout the living room. The place was comfy and she always felt at peace when she walked through the doors. 

When Molly came home she found Kristina sitting Native American style on her bedroom floor with a spread of papers scattered around her. 

“Working hard big sis?”. She said as she entered the room and sat down in an accent chair next to Kristina’s dresser. 

“ Yes, this is not working for some reason.” She said drumming her red pen on her knee. “ Are you okay?” She asked looking up at Molly. 

“ Are you asking me that because you’ve heard and I’m guessing from Mom or Sam about me and TJ breaking up?” 

“Yes.” Kristina said placing a paper she had in her hand on the floor. 

“ I’m okay. It doesn’t always turn out how we want it too, but that’s not always a bad thing. Sometimes people are just placed in our lives to learn something from and that’s a win if you ask me. I think that if we are meant to be together, we will be. Nothing can stop true love, just look at Sam and Jason they’re a perfect example of love conquers all. And I won’t give up on that for myself, I’m going to continue concentrating on school and with me and him what ever happens is what supposed to. Weather that’s us together or apart.”

“Wow, Molly when did you get so wise.” 

“ It’s from years and years of nonstop reading.” Molly laughed. 

“ I saw Ethan today.” Kristina said as she got up and tiptoed around her papers, leaving the room and walking to the kitchen.

“ Wait what?” Molly said, following after her sister. “Ethan’s in town!?”

“ Yes and he’s being a real ass.” She said pouring a glass of wine. “ You want one?” Kristina asked.

“ An ass or a glass?” Molly said with a smirk reaching for the glass.

That put a smile on Kristina’s face, “ I hope the glass, asses are so stressful.” 

“ How was it, seeing him after so long?”Molly said, taking a sip of her wine. “ I know we’ve already established that he’s being an ass, but other than that.”

“ The same as always for me. He’s still absolutely gorgeous, he let his hair grow out, he’s in awesome shape. And he had a blonde sleeping on top of him when I found him at the Hunted Star.”

“That must’ve been hard to see.”

“ Yeah, I called her a skank and told her to leave.”

“ Krissy!” Molly said in shock. 

“ I know, I know. When I saw them I just saw red. And then he was so awful to me.” 

“ That doesn’t sound like Ethan, I remember him being chivalrous and a gentleman.”

“ Yeah, well it seems he’s developed a temper.”  
*********************************************  
Ethan and Lulu

“I heard you were back in town.” Lulu said as she walked into the Hunted Star spotting her brother at the bar. 

“If it isn’t my darling sister, stopping over to see her dear little brother.”

Smiling, she answered, “Little, you’ve been at least 7 inches taller than me since we met.”

“Good point, so little sister how have you been?”

Rolling her eyes with a smile, “ I just wanted to check on you, even though you didn’t call me or come by to see me since you’ve been back.”

“ Sorry about that, I’ve been busy.” 

“ I see, so you plan on reopening this place?” Lulu said as she looked around her.

“ Renovations start next week.”

“ You plan on staying for a while then.”

“ That’s right.” 

“ Good, it’ll be nice to have at least one of my brothers in town.”

“ I heard Lucky had left town, Nikolas is gone too?”

“ Yeah, they both darted and you and dad left before that. So, It’s just been me, Tracy, the kiddos and my mom. Whom by the way is now the Mayor of Port Charles.”

“ That's awesome. How long has she been in office?”

“ Coming up on her second year.”

“ That’s great.”

“ Yeah, it is. I am very proud of her. . . Now that we’ve gotten through the pleasantries, are we gonna talk about what really brought you back to Port Charles?”  
****************************************  
The Carter Family 

Bowie walked into her family’s estate that night later than she expected. Michael had been very reluctant about her leaving. She would have to cut him off soon, he was becoming too attached. Even though he constantly insisted that he wasn’t, she could feel it and if she was being truthful she was becoming attached to him too. 

This whole thing had started out as a trist after a boring charity event her father had made her attend in his absence. ‘There has to be someone there to represent the family.’ He had said. Her father was all about the family, everything was about the good of the family in his eyes. Everyone’s personal wants took the back seat when it came to the good of the group. Family dinners were expected to be attended if you weren’t away on vacation or on business and tonight was no exception. 

The dining room that held their family dinners was a bright rectangular enclosed room, with periwinkle walls covered in black framed black and white family photos, along the length of the room were ceiling to floor sheer curtains covering large picture windows and French doors that opened to the garden, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling at the center of the room over an eight seating, rustic oak, rectangle dining table that her mother Lainey was already setting as she entered.

Lainey wasn’t her biological mother, her birth mom passed away when she was seven years old, a year later her father met Lainey and married her a year after that. The next year the twins Sabastian and Sabrina were born. Her and Lainey didn’t have the closest relationship the first couple of years, but now she saw Lainey as a mother figure and loved her as such. She liked to think the twins were what brought them closer. Sabastian and Sabrina became her little baby’s too and she still spoiled them to death. 

‘Mom, the blue or the white dish?’She heard her sister yelling from the kitchen. 

“ The white.” Her mom said looking up to see her come into the room. 

“ Hey Mom sorry I’m late,” she said sitting her purse on the couch in the din. “Do you need help setting up?”she asked as she kissed her on the cheek. 

“ Yes, can you help your sister bring the food in.” She said as she laid the utensils on the table.

Turning to her right she entered the white country style kitchen, her sister was transferring food into serving dishes. 

“ Hey sis, Mom asked me to help with setting the table.” She said as they hugged. “ What can I take?”

“ Take the kale salad and the quinoa.”

The family had started eating an Alkaline diet when Lainey developed fibroids two years ago. She had gotten the surgery to remove them, but they came back last year and she was trying something new to try and make it permanent. 

As she set the bowls down she heard her brother come into the house.  
“ Where y’all at?” He called out as he closed the front door. 

“ In the dining room!” She yelled back.

His wife Keyosha was the first to enter. “Hi Bow, how are you?” She said, giving her a hug. It was harder to hug her with her stomach. Keyosha was 6 months pregnant with their first child. 

“ I’m good.” 

“ What’s up Bow.” Her brother said as he hugged her. 

“ Hey Lainey,” He said, hugging their stepmother, “ how are you feeling?”

“ I’m good today.” She said hugging him back.

Alexander had never taken to calling Lainey mom. He loved her and he showed it, but he never called her mom. 

“That’s good, where are Bash and Bri?” 

“ Bri is in the kitchen and Bash is upstairs.” 

“ Okay.” He said going into the kitchen. 

“ Don’t drop it,” he said as he snuck up behind Sabrina and poked her in her sides. 

“ You’re gonna make me drop it.” She said carrying a tray of stuffed peppers. As he kissed her on the cheek.

“ Can you grab Bash, he’s up in his room. Let him know we’re about to start?” She asked going into the dining room.

They sat at the table waiting for their father to arrive. Alexander had spoken with him earlier and he had informed him that he would be late. 

“ Good evening everybody, my apologies for my tardiness,” He said as he entered the dining room acknowledging all of his children and kissing his wife, “that meeting went longer than expected.” He said as he sat down at the head of the table. 


	3. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not currently watch GH. The last time I watched was maybe spring/ summer 2018 and I had only started back watching in Nov/ Dec. 2017 after not watching for 5 years. So, there will be a lot of new cast members that are currently on GH that are not in this fic, along with story lines that I won’t mentioned. Cause I don’t know about them!!! Lol

The Carters

“ How’d your meeting go today Alex?”

“ It went okay, we are closer to closing the deal with Chandler Industries. Tonya is drawing up the final paperwork. We meet Friday for the final review. I’m thinking of meeting with AJ again before then maybe Tuesday just be sure. The Corinthos kid stopped by our table with a few words while we were having lunch.” He said turning a little further on his forearm to face his father.

“ Oh really and how did that go.”

“ As expected, you know, going on and on about how ELQ is the better company and that he could offer a better deal.” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “ Chandler didn’t seem to buy it, but you know, just to be sure.”

“You stay on him, this deal will mean country wide expansion for Carter Inc. it would be a shame to lose it.”

“ Don't worry Pop, I got it.”

Bowie had known it wasn’t a good idea to get involved with Michael and this situation only made her more positive that it was time to end things. Michael didn’t know she was a Carter and it never came up. After all it was just supposed to be about sex.

“ Yeah you got this,” Keyosha said with a smile slightly nudging Alex with her shoulder.

Their father had attended Howard University and was valedictorian of the class of 1988. He went on to start Carter Inc. after experiencing discrimination at other firms. He also through the company created 15 stem programs and other outreach centers in high risk communities throughout the United States.

His wife Lainey graduated Xavier University the #1 college producing black doctors in 1990. She is now the chief director at Shady Brooks Mental Health institution.

Alexander Jr followed in his father's footsteps attending Howard. Graduating at the top of his class, pledging kappa in 2008 and has worked directly with inner city youth all around the country.

Keyosha Johnson, her sister in-law was a woman to be admired. She attended North Carolina A&T the top producer of black STEM graduates with a degree in biological science. And was now the head Biochemist at The Rockefeller University.

Bowie graduated from Spelman with honors and is the executive marketing assistant at Carter In.

At the table sat 2 Howard University graduates, a Xavier University graduate, an A&T graduate and a Spelman graduate. So, HBCUs were kinda implied when it came to college choices. Sabastian and Sabrina would be expected to choose from one of the 107 HBCUs in the country. At least the pickings weren’t slim.

The amount of black excellence in the room was tough and the pressure to be great was ever pressing on the youngest Carters.

Sabrina actually wasn’t sure that she wanted to attend University. College wasn’t for everyone but how would she tell her parents that.

*******************************************  
Michael and Morgan

Morgan walked into his penthouse apartment to find his older brother Michael sitting at the bar.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, sitting his keys on the kitchen counter.

"Just came to check on you." Michael said grabbing his drink and walking over to the couch.

"Why? Last time we talked you said I wasn’t your problem anymore.” Morgan said heading to the bar to pour himself a drink.

" I was pissed when I said that, besides you’re not my problem you’re my brother. So, you're really going to do this?"

" It’s my birthright, if I don’t who will? This is our father's legacy. I’m not going to let it fall to shit or let someone else come in and take over."

" Dad made it clear he didn’t want us in the business."

" Yeah and you don’t have to be. The legacy left to you is ELQ." He said as he removed his suit jacket. " The organization is mine, Dad’s getting old, he’s ready to retire. I know the ends and the outs of the business. I’m the best candidate."

"Alright, understood. If this is what you want, you have my support."

" Really?"

" Sure,” he said, finishing off his drink. "I have a meeting at ELQ tomorrow around 12, but I’ll be at the meeting with you. If you want me there?"

" Of course I do, Dad and Uncle Jason aren’t going to be too happy with what’s going to happen."

" No they’re not." Michael said, hugging Morgan. Then he headed for the door.

" Catch you tomorrow." He said as he opened the door to leave.

" Great you’re both here." Carly said as she walked through the front door. " I heard what you’re trying to do and it will happen over my dead body."

*******************************************  
Alexander and Bowie

“ I saw you coming out of the Metro Court today,” Alexander said to Bowie as he passed her a dish to dry.

“ I had a meeting.” She said, taking the dish and drying it.

“ Oh, with who.”

“What’s with the third degree Lex?”

“ I usually don’t get involved in your love life, because it’s none of my business——“

“ You're right, so where are you going with this?”

“ You have to stop seeing him, Bow.”

“ Seeing whom?”

“ Don’t play games Bow.”

She lowered her head then looked back at him. She should’ve known that her brother would find out, he always had a way of knowing things she didn’t want him to find out about. “ I’ve already decided to end it, okay.”

“ Good.”

“ Are you going to tell dad?”

“ Why would I tell dad, but the fact that you’re worried about me telling him means you know what you were doing is wrong.”

“It’s not wrong I just know that you and dad would have an issue with it.”

“Of course we do, his company is our biggest competitor. Not to mention he’s an arrogant pompous asshole.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“ I know what I need to know, I see how he performs whenever I’ve been around him. Anyway, are you seriously defending him to me right now.”

“ No, I’m just saying.”

“ No, I’m just saying,” he said turning to face her, “look, of course he’s respectful towards you. He wants something from you. Date whoever you want I don’t care, anybody but him. It creates a conflict of interest for you. You need to get your priorities straight.”

“ I’m not some 15 year girl with blinders on, I know what my priorities are—“

“ Is everything okay?” Lainey said as she entered the kitchen.

“ Yes, everything’s good.” Alexander said, turning back to the dishes.

‘ Your wife can’t hang anymore.’She laughed, ‘‘she’s asleep on the couch. You should probably get her home, I’ll help Bow finish up.’

Drying his hands he turned back to Bowie and kissed her forehead, “ I only want to look out for you, I apologize for overstepping, love you, see you later.”

“ I know, love you too.” Bowie said returning to the dishes.

*******************************************  
Sabrina and Spencer

Spencer sat on the balcony to Sabrina’s room waiting for her to enter. He knocked on the French door when she switched on the light causing her to almost jump out of her skin. She then walked over and opened the door.

“ You scared the shit out of me Spence,” she said as he came in giving her a kiss on the lips before walking past her removing his jacket, lying it on her bed and sitting on the at the foot, " What are you doing here?” She asked.

“ You know how my dad was supposed to come back today?” He asked as he laid back on her bed.

" Yes, I remember.” She answered as she walked over to her bedroom door and locked it.

" Well, he didn’t. In fact I was informed he won’t be returning until next month.”

“ That sucks.”

" He didn’t even care enough to call me and tell me himself. His assistant sent me a text.”

" I’m sorry."

" Don’t be, I should be used to it by now."

" At least you have Mary and the rest of the staff there with you. You're not all alone in that creepy ass castle."

" It’s not the same."

" I know." She said as she sat next to him on at the foot of her bed. Have you tried talking to him about it."

" Yes, and nothing changed."

They were distracted from their conversation by a knock at the door.

"Sabrina." She heard her brother call out from the other side of the door.

" One second," she answered looking at Spencer. " Get in there." She whispered.. As she walked to the door. Spencer slid in closing the walk-in closet door.  
" Hey, what’s up?" She asked, opening the door.

" I’m heading home, I just wanted to say good night."

" Oh, Love you,” she said as she hugged Alexander.

" Love you too, see you next week." He said as he turned to leave then turned around and peeked inside the room, " Ay yo Prince?" He yelled into the room, as he leaned around the door frame. " Ain’t go be no fucking tonight, understand?"

" Understood!" Spencer yelled back from inside the closet.

Throwing a wink at his little sister, he traveled down the hall to Sabastian’s room.

Spencer came out the closet as Sabrina closed the door with an eye roll, " And your goofy ass go answer."

__________________________________

Sabastian was in the middle of an episode of Demon Slayer. He paused the anime when he heard a knock at his door. " Come in!" He called out.

" What’s up with you boi?" Alexander asked as he entered, taking a seat on his little brother's bed.

" Nothing much, just watching anime." He said rotating his chair to face his brother. " What’s up?"

" I just came up to say bye, Key and I are about to head out."

" Alright," Sabastian said, raising from his seat as he slapped hands with his brother , pulling him into a hug. “ Love you big bru.’

" Love you too."  
*******************************************  
Carly, Morgan and Michael

Michael closed the door, turning to look at his mother.  
‘ Whatever this is about, it’s going to have to wait Mom. I have a meeting in an hour.’

" You know what this is about, both of you. Morgan is planning a co against your father and Jason and I’m not going to let it happen."

Morgan observed his mother as he went and sat at the bar, " Mom are you hungry? Was thinking we could have dinner. I was thinking Mexican. . ."

" Don’t try and change the subject Morgan." Said Carly as she placed her purse on the counter-top.

" Yeah, I think we should do Mexican, maybe tacos." He continued.

" Seriously Morgan?" Carly said making her way over to where Morgan was sitting.

" Michael will you be free after your meeting?"

Michael laughed at his brother's antics, " You're just going to make it worse." He said as he walked over and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. " Love you Mom, see you later. Have to run." He said and turned and walked out the door.

" Morgan, your father and Jason don’t want you involved in the business. You know this."

Morgan put his head in his hands with a grin, " Mom, I’m not discussing that with you. Where do you want to eat?" He said looking back up at his mother.

" Not until you promise me that you are going to drop this whole following in your father's footsteps business."

" So, we’re not going to eat." He said with a lift of his eyebrow.

" No, not until you tell me that you’re not going to do it."

" So you want me to lie to you, because that’s what I’ll be doing if I tell you that."

" Morgan stop it. You are not doing this."

" So, we’re not going?" Morgan said to Carly as he got up from the bar stool.

“ No."

“Okay," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door.

" What are you doing?"

" Going for food. Are you sure you don’t want anything?" He said now standing in the doorway.

" Morgan."

“ If you leave before I get back can you lock up for me?"

" I’m not going to give up on this you know." Carly said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know, where you think I get it from."

" But I have a lot more experience. I always win out, you know this."

" Not this time mom, I love you." He said as he closed the door.  
******************************************  
Melondie x Morgan

“ I should’ve just ordered Uber eats." Melondie said as she turned yet another corner and didn’t see her destination.  
She continued to walk periodically glancing down at her phone to see if she was headed in the right direction.

" Ugh, this is stupid, I’m getting an Uber!" she said in anger as she stopped walking to switch apps when all of a sudden she found herself on her butt. " Oh, damn it, watch where you’re going!" She yelled out from the ground.

" I’m so sorry," Morgan said, stretching out his hand to help her up. " I didn’t see you."

" Well, I would hope you wouldn’t go around running people over on purpose." She said as she dusted off her pants.

" Are you okay?" Morgan said looking her over.

" Yes, I’m fine." She said finally taking him in his appearance. He was about 6’, broad shouldered, dark haired and good looking. " Thank you." She said.

" You’re welcome, have a good night." He said as he continued to his destination.

Morgan walked into Toros Mexican street Taco bar and grill and took a seat at a nearby table.

" Hey, Morgan." Said the waitress Erica. " What can I get for you tonight?"

" I’ll have a michelada and I’m undecided on food. I'll need a second."

"Alright I’ll get that drink for you and I’ll be right back."

" Thanks." Morgan said as he watched the waitress make her way to the bar, passing the girl he had knocked over earlier. She was sitting at the bar by herself and she was gorgeous. Something he had noticed earlier when he saw her, but she’d given off the vibe that she didn’t want to be bothered so he decided not to shoot his shot. Her hair was in a curly messy bun on top of her head and she wore a black long sleeve shirt and a lot of gold. Gold earrings, gold tennis bracelet, gold watch, gold rings, good necklace. _So, she's flashy_ , he thought to himself.

Across the room Melondie looked up and locked eyes with the guy that had run her over on her way to the restaurant. He was sitting by himself and he appeared to be starring right at her. " I’ll have a Titos and pineapple and a shredded Enchilada please." She said, handing her menu back to the waitress.

" No problem, I’ll be right back with your drink and I'll have your food for you in about  
15 to 20 minutes."

" Thank you."

When the waitress gave her her drink she noticed that guy was still staring at her. Picking up her drink she made her way over to his table.

" Are you a creeper?" She asked him sitting down in the unoccupied chair at his table.

" If I was, do you think I would say yes." He said stoically.

" Why were you staring at me."

" I wasn’t staring."

" You were, my name is Melondie." She said, extending her hand over the table to him.

" Morgan." He said, giving her his hand, " not a creeper."

" Nice to meet you Morgan Not A Creeper, I was hoping you weren’t. You are too cute to be a creeper."

That made him smile, " so, you’re new to Port Charles."

" Something like that, I used to come here for the summer when I was kid to visit my dad.’

" El pastor tacos?" Erica said, placing Morgan’s food on the table. "and shredded chicken enchiladas." She said with a smile and set Melondie’s food in front of her.

"How long are you in town?" Morgan asked, taking a bite of his taco.

" A while." Melondie said with a smile before digging into her meal as well.

" Business or ?"

"Business ." She said with a grin.

" Business."

“Yeah," she said, still smiling.

" What do you do?’ Morgan smiled, taking another bite of his food.

" I’m a model. I just signed a deal with Crimson to do a couple of spreads."

" That’s great."

" yeah, I’m really excited about it. What about you?"

" I’m excited for you too."

" No, silly what do you do?"

" I know." He said, through a smile. "My dad owns a coffee import business. He’s getting ready to retire and I’ll be stepping into his position soon."


End file.
